Back to Safety
by Qgirl195
Summary: Its the last day of school at Degrassi.Everyones excited about the dance.Clare and Eli want to go together,that is if shes found alive, minor Eclare, no fluff though I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET REVIEWS-rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Back to Safety : Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING...just my plot...READ,COMMENT,SUBSCRIBE**

**fyi: the 'he' is Eli, Clare doesnt know about his ex-girlfriend**

*Eli's POV*

Finally the last day he thought, as he pulled into his usual parking spot in the Degrassi school parking lot. He had waited all year for this, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by his best friend Adams voice. He stepped out of his hearse 'Morty' and greeted him.

"Happy last day of school", Adam said a little too cheerfully. "Thank god, a guy can only take so much Degrassi drama" Eli replied with his signature smirk. The first class he had that day was English with Adam and Clare. Once they entered Ms. Dawes's room, they noticed something was different.

"I wonder where Clare is" Adam said braking the silence. "Shes probably just late, I doubt she'd miss the last day of school" He replied hoping that was true. Eli was planning on asking her to the dance today, and it would be a little harder to do if she didnt show up to school. "Well if she doesnt show up at English we should go right to the source, Alli" "Good idea" Eli replied.

English went on as boring as ever, Clare was a no show. So once it ended he and Adam searched the school for-"Alli" Adam shouts across the hall to where Alli is, talking to Drew. "What?" she replied sounding slightly annoyed. "Have you seen Clare? She wasnt in English" Eli replied as if Alli didnt have an uncalled for attittude. "Well knowing Clare, she must have either died, or been kidnapped, because shes not the type to miss school"

Once they were done talking Adam and Eli walked away. "Well that was helpful" Adam said sarcastically. But after the talk with Alli, Eli started thinking. 'Could Clare be missing?...Nooo'

If only he knew how wrong he was.

*Clares POV*

Her life had been perfect so far. Great friends, great new look, great school year, and and a great new life. Today was the last day of school. Also coming up was the dance. She knew who she wanted to go with, what she didnt know is if he felt the same, or had feelings for her at all.

When Clare woke up, it was dark, darker than usual. 'Hmmm, maybe it isnt morning after all'. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized where she was was unrecognizable. As fear ran through her blood, Clare immediately sat up. An unnatural pain pierced through her body, she hugged herself and tried to calm herself as if that would bring her back home, back to safety.

Just as she thought she was all alone, the sound of footsteps filled the small room. Clare turned her head trying to identify the figure. She could tell it was a man by the way he was built and was standing. "Hello Clare, having a fun last day of school?" As the man finished his sentence, Clare immediately recognized that voice.

_**I will only update if I get reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Back to Safety : Chapter 2

**I own nothing just my plot-READ,COMMENT,SUBSCRIBE**

**Well here you go, another chapter!**

***Adam's POV***

Today was FINALLY the last day of school. One class down, like, the rest of the day to go. Then the upcoming dance at the end of the year. It's not that he wasn't excited, he was, he just had no one to go with. Normally he'd be fine with going without a date, just his friends, but Eli seemed like he wanted to ask Clare, and he knew Clare would say yes if he asked. Of course he wanted his friends to be happy, but it seemed that the more one on one time Eli and Clare had, the more he became a third wheel. Which shouldnt even be happening because Adam and Eli had been friends way before Clare came along.

But, he still did think it was weird how Clare wasnt in school. He agreed with what Alli said, how Clare isnt the type to miss school. Though the idea of her being dead or missing seemed kinda far-fetched, he couldnt help but feel something was wrong. Him, Eli, and Clare we going to go to The Dot after school to celebrate the last day of school, but seeing as how Clare wasnt in school, plans were going to be changed.

As he and Eli were walking down the hall, they heard Fitz call them. "Look whos here, Adam and Eli. Wheres your girlfriend Eli? Did she finally realize she wanted a guy who wore less eye make-up than she does?" The look on Eli's face said he was ready to kill. "She's not in school" I said trying to chill the situation. "Oh yeah, I heard about that" Fitz said with a smirk, as if he knew something.

***Clare's POV* **

"Hello Clare, having a fun last day of school?" As the man finished his sentence, Clare immediately recognized that voice. "What do you want from me?" Clare said, trying not sound too scared, but failing. "I want you to apologize, for everything you and your friends have done" "Is that it? I-im sorry" she replied. "Hahaha, you wish it was that easy" 'Cant it be?' she thought.

"Well as long as your here we might as well make this entertaining, would you like to play truth or dare?" "I dare you to let me get out of here" Clare said weakly, she was still tired and the pain hadnt fully gone away. "Ha-ha-ha very funny, but sometimes you cant always get what you want."

"Lets change the subject" the mistery man said, "Are you going to the dance at the end if the week?" "Well I was planning on it until _someone _ put me in a bit of a predicament" Clare said trying to regain her strength. "Ahhh Clare-bear big words and attitude never get you anywhere." The man said. "Why did you call me Clare-bear? The only person that called me that is-" "Jenna" the man said cutting in. "Exactly, h-how'd you know?" "I know many things about you that even you dont know." 'Wow creepy much?' Clare thought to herself. "But I also know that if you, your boyfriend, and that _tranny_ keep things up the way they are now, none of you are gonna make It to that dance alive or in one piece if you're lucky." "W-whats that supposed to mean?" she said real scared now.

"I guess you're just gonna have to find that out, arent you Clare-bear"

_**Review, review, review! Leave comments! Who do YOU think the "Mistery Man" is?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Safety Chapter:2

**I own nothing just my plot READ, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE**

**well here you go, another chapter!**

*Alli's POV *

Yay! The last day of school couldnt have taken longer to get here. Though the year was filled with some good ole' Degrassi drama the out come was pretty good. She had great friends and a hot boyfriend Drew.

Though one thing was about today was weird. She hadnt seen Clare before school so she figured she was already in class. Then after first period, Adam and Eli came to ask me if I had seen her. I hadnt and thats what I told them. The night before her and Clare had talked over the phone about how excited they were for the last day of school. They were going to have a sleepover with Jenna at Clares house. Well aparently its just Alli and Jenna tonight.

*Clares POV *

Clare hadnt seen the man in what seemed like hours. She had wondered if anyone noticed she wasnt at school. She doubted her parents noticed because they were so busy fighting. At least being here, where ever 'here' was, she didnt have to listen to her parents fighting.

But as today was the last day of school, Clare had made plans. After school she was going to The Dot with Adam and Eli, then Alli and Jenna were sleeping over. She knew she should probably hate Jenna for stealing K.C. from her, but now that K.C. Had also left Jenna, Jenna knew how Clare had felt. Well hey, Karmas a bitch!

Clare had gotten really bored and lonely and as weird as it sounds, she wished the man would come back. Because even though she was scared of him, at least he talked to her, keeping her less lonely.

Then as if someone had read her mind, the man came into the small room. "Hey Clare-bear, whats up?" he asked nonchalantly. "Oh I dont know, just waiting to see if _someone_ would ever let me go" Clare said reffering to the man."Well excuse me for wanting to hang out with a friend." He said moving more towards Clare. "DONT-TOUCH-ME" Clare spat, trying to get the man to get off of her.

"Youre right we'll save that for later. Oh! I almost forgot I have a special surprise for you! I think you'll really enjoy this. Let me go get it. Dont go anywhere, oh I forgot you cant! Hahaha"

He finished the sentence as he exited the room. Many thoughts swam through Clares mind. 'What does he have for me? Is he gonna poison me? Take me somewhere? Will he have a body bag? Is he gonna kill me then stuff me in there? Or will he skip the killing process and just stuff me in the bag?' Her thoughts were cut off by the mans voice.

"Clare im back! I figured you were getting bored so I got you this" he said. "Clare!" his 'gift' shouted. Oh-My-God was all I could think.

*Eli's POV *

The last day of school had ended and Eli was waiting at The Dot for his friends Adam and Clare to show up. He hadnt really expected to see Clare here cause she wasnt in school, but he was surprised Adam wasnt there. Adam was usually the first one there. After about a half hour of waiting for Adam and Clare he got a text from Adams number. He expected it would say something about where he was or why he was running late. What it did say he wasnt expecting at all.

"_Wondering where Adam is, why dont you ask Clare?_

_-A friend_

**Sorry its so short ill try to make it longer next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Safety Chapter 4

**I own nothing, just my plot!**

**Read, comment, subscribe!**

**Sorry about the long wait, I just started school and I was sooo busy with all the starting school stuff!**

*Eli's POV *

"_Wondering where Adam is, why dont you ask Clare?_

_-A friend_

'Is Adam with Clare? Are they safe? Who has them? Where are they? Are they even alive?' Were the things swarming around in Eli's head. He needed to do something. These were his best friends at stake. If they were gone he'd have...

..._nothing_

There was only one person he could think of that would do something like this. _Fitz_ . 'I _have_ to find him' Eli thought to himself. First stop on the hunt for Fitz, The Dot. Eli walked in only to find a half-empty restaurant with no specific bully.

As Eli was walking back to 'Morty' to go to the next spot he heard a familiar voice in the back alley-way behind The Dot. To Eli's luck standing there was Owen, Bianca, and of course _Fitz_.

"Hey!" Eli started' "Fitz! What'd you do with Adam and Clare?"

"Hmmm...whatever do mean Eli? Your girlfriend still gone? You really must have done something to mess that up. And what about that tranny? Ahh now that you mention it I do remember him getting in some petifiles car when he was offered candy."

"Im serious, where are they?" Eli continued, he knew they knew something.

"Haha, why dont you just tell them Fitz" Bianca said jokingly "He'll find out eventually"

"Yeah Fitzy, why dont you just tell me" Eli said, hoping Fitz would have answers but not expecting anything helpful.

"Your right Eli, I should tell you because they_ are _you only-i mean best friends" Fitz said as Eli's fists clenched. "So here it goes, I'm actually Willy Wonka and I hired them because I was having a shortage on Oompa-Loompas, wooh! It feels so good to get that off my chest hahaha!" By then Owen and Bianca were cracking up, but Eli was more pissed than before.

"Fine! Dont tell me anything, but I know you have something to do with this and I WILL find them." Eli said as he was walking away, more determined than ever.

"Lets just hope theyre alive when or IF you find them" That was the last straw.

* Adams POV*

'Oow' Adam thought as he sat up. He looked around, all darkness, and silence followed by footsteps.

"Why hello there Gracie-i mean Adam. Having fun?'' The voice was almost immediately recignizable. "Before you ask any questions how about we go for a field trip.

"W-where are you taking me?" Adam asked so scared he didnt even mind when he was referred to as Gracie.

"Well I figured you would want to see one of your friends considering they werent in school today."

Adam thought then it clicked. "You have Clare here? Where is she? Is she ok? Is she-?"

Adam started but was cut off by the man. "Yes shes here and dont worry, shes fine I didnt do anything to her- yet" He said with an evil smirk. As they walked into a small room. Then, there lying on this table was a lifeless looking Clare. She normally looks so happy, its almost depressing looking at her.

"Clare im back! I figured you were getting bored so I got you this" the man said, referring to me.

I couldnt hold it in anymore. "Clare!" I shouted. A mix of shock relief and worry came onto her face.

"Oh my god! Adam! Are you ok-" Clare started but couldnt finish as she was interupted by the man.

"Well ill let you guys catch up, but you better not try anything, or you'll be sorry." Then he left.

"Clare, are you-?" Adam started.

"We need to get out of here" Clare said with Adam agreeing.

**Hmm...hes got Adam too...i wonder whats gonna happen...hahaha actually I really do wonder I dont have anything planned im just goin with the flowin **

**soo REVIEWS, COMMENTS, PREDICTIONS, IDEAS? All welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

Hey, sorry I havnt updated in like forever, but I have SUCH writers block. I have NO Idea what im gonna do with this story or where its gonna go. When I started this story I didnt really have a plan, it was just an idea. I guess I was kinda screwing myself by starting a story with no plan just and idea, so im sorry for that. I really have no idea what to do with this story so im might discontinue this story and delete it. I really dont want to go that far but I have nothing. Right now I REALLY need your help so I would REALLY appreciate if you gave me ideas. Cause if you dont then bye bye "Back to Safety". I know this is ALL MY FAULT and im soooo sorry im begging for your help, but I just dont want to say goodbye to this story, it has real potential.

So if you have any ideas, or anything you want to see in this story, message me or COMMENT!


End file.
